


异乡人

by Appleee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 架空





	异乡人

**Author's Note:**

> 架空

你的脚步无法停下，无论是云淡风轻之日还是月明星稀之时；你看见的世界与你隔着一面镜子，你凝视它却只能望见自己冷漠的样子；你回头时那盏暖灯就在不远处，那是你永远无法触碰的地方。

《异乡人》

学校一百周年校庆，他应邀参加。天知道他提前毕业，又离开城市，在世界各地辗转，过着居所不定的日子时，邀请函是怎么顺利到达他手上的。他从前同事的手中接过印了学校校徽的红色信封时想，那帮人总有办法的。  
“你要去？”这个有着红色头发的男人把自己裹在风衣里，说话慢悠悠的，拿起杯子喝了一口，漫不经心的样子，在被判定不再适合从事这份工作后他投入到近三十年的爱好中，做了专职木偶师。  
他的视线从被称作秘密武器的饮品上扫过。“你在关心我的事？这可蹊跷。”  
那双细长的，没什么神采的褐色眼睛在他脸上打量了一阵，眼睛的主人耸了耸肩。“如果你决定去，我得加强警卫。”  
他嘴角滑过一个弧度，“你比以前幽默。”

然后他就潇洒地(只带了一个手提箱)离开了这片整年都不见几日大太阳的阴郁土地，在飞机上度过了十三个小时的无聊时光：断断续续睡了七个小时，花一小时五十分看完一部动画电影，两小时随意翻阅了电子阅读器中的书，剩余两小时十分不均匀地分配给邻座和胡思乱想。他只喝了一杯红茶。  
邻座是个刚出世的年轻人，朝气蓬勃。两人互报姓名后他就知道了对方的身份，只是没想到会乘坐同一班次去同一地。或许他该想到的，那所学校培育出的学生遍布世界，然而它一定还保留着那个破旧的校舍。  
“不，前年发生了地震后招标重建了。”  
是啊，他愣了一瞬，前年地震和时他被工作压得有些喘不过气，这是很少见的事情，一个前所未有的大项目使他几夜未能合眼，知道消息时已离地震发生好几天，同事在聊天中轻描淡写地提了一句余震，让他即刻从客套的话语中清醒。他浏览新闻上的图片，有些地方能认出来，有些地方已经面目全非。他曾称前辈的人出现在报道中，以与曾经的他表现出的、背道而驰的姿态承担起一切。他其实就是那样的人吧。  
很多故事他没有参与，有些改变则不得而知。  
他也想向年轻人问问他曾经所在圈子的情况，在那个圈子中大家相互熟悉，即使隔了几代也能很快找到熟悉的人，何况他已与这天真的年轻人熟络，想必他会毫无保留地吐露出来。但他没有这样做。不过即使他已不想再看见从而感受痛苦，他也必须做一些事情。  
下了飞机后他同意和年轻人一起走，说不清为什么答应同行，是因为他对城市的了解已经不够多，需要另一个人为成为了半个异乡人的他介绍；也是一时兴起，做事有计划也有随意时候。  
“正好赶上末班车，太幸运了。”年轻人坐的公车后排靠窗的位置能看到城市的夜景，四月天傍晚的暖风从窗外吹进来，令人怦然，仿佛回到学生时代。年轻时的回忆一下全涌进脑海，久违的可被称作幸福的感觉，然而他想到自己已不属于这里。  
“是南贺之川。”年轻人叫道，“好怀念，小时候每年都会在这里看烟花会，放河灯……你在这里下？”  
他按了下车铃。“啊，我住在附近。很高兴认识你，木叶丸。”  
车停，他提着包在南贺之川站下车，炙热的视线也未散去。沿河岸一路走，河水波光粼粼，是倒映出的河旁房屋的星星点点。每个生长在这里的人都会记得南贺之川，它贯穿城市，几十年如一日地清澈，承载了无数人的回忆。他的一部分回忆也停留在这里，有关家人的，有关朋友的，有关死亡的。他还能清晰地指出来(他在此时会突然憎恶起自己超人的记忆力)在那片河岸旁的草地上他和朋友间进行了秘密的谈话，就在几日后他永远失去了他。  
其实城市并不如表面那样太平，平和外表下波涛汹涌的黑水数次将他卷入，一次比一次猛烈，因此他离开这里——曾经的家乡。身后的视线胶着，他不得不停下脚步，以免对方先爆炸误伤他人。  
“佐助，好久不见。”他转过身，黑暗中他的笑脸温柔而悲伤。

校庆的节目华丽而老套，随之举行的宴会，由于没要求携带舞伴，他欣然参加。在人群中他一眼就见到他，与半熟的人闲聊的时候他在远处转过身来，与他对上了视线，一个金发女子笑着挽住他的手腕。由于对方明显愣神，他率先迈出脚步，从侍者盘中拿了一杯香槟。  
“女朋友？”他舍弃所有寒暄话语，问道。  
“……未婚妻。”他皱了皱眉，露出他不能再熟悉的、嫌麻烦的表情，视线游荡了一圈回到他消瘦的脸庞上，没有回避。  
巨大弧形的玻璃天窗被雨水覆盖，滴答滴答，明明不应该听到的遥远声音，响彻耳边。

第一次遇见他也是在四月的雨天，初春的连绵雨季，本不应有人出现在墓园，盂盆兰节在三个月以后，这样的天气是点不起烛灯的。下午三点结束了工作，在同事钦羡的目光下离开办公室，搭档也因此提早下班，他约你喝酒，你拒绝了。坐车一小时五分到达机场，司机在一个十字路口费了些时间，那里的一次红灯比得上别处五次长。你坐上飞机，三小时后下了飞机，把租来的车停好，抬头望了望这座快要落入夜幕的山。  
山叫里山，对应城名外城。人口相传的山名和城名是出自百年前一本杂谈中云游此处的道人之口。据传这位道人是为驱散游荡于人间的灵魂从异世而来，经过此地，在净化山中魂魄时叹道：“不泯乎，外城人，里山魂。”自此当地百姓把城叫做外城，山名里山，流传至今。只是又有其他文字撰写过有关二者名字的轶事，真实出处已不得知。  
你没走大道，虽说修了宽敞的新路，几百阶梯通往山顶的寺庙，但并不能到你要去的地方。你刚走了几步，裤腿上就溅了些泥，你低头看了一眼皮鞋，以你的行走状态也深陷泥水中的皮鞋，想着这次穿后就得扔了，几乎每年你都要毁掉一双。今日是一年中少有的你不需要在意自己形象的时候。小径少有人烟，保持着它自身的肆意，从未有荒芜一说，丛生杂草湿透了也还卯着劲儿淌在雨水里，怎么都吮吸不够似的。虽说每年只来一次，自然界也物换星移，用轻车熟路来形容你并不为过。爬了三个湿滑的矮坡，再转两个弯就能看到一块久经风吹日晒仍顽立不倒的石头，上面刻着“无名”二字，过了这圆石就是平地了。你没撑伞的习惯，白色的衬衫贴在身上有些凉了，雨笠是不知哪位租车人放在车厢里的。这样的造型很是奇怪。接着你抬头，看见一个人影在并不影响视线的雨幕中出现，蹲在土堆上，斯拉夫式的蹲姿，你想起一段把伏特加当水喝的岁月，又想起你年轻时承担的(你的岁数依旧比大部分同事小)。这人和你一样留着长发，不过扎得高，也短，从露出的背影看去有着年轻人的纤细感。不像你，他撑了伞，和你一样是长发。你停下动作，隐没在堆积的细密思想中，不留一丝存在的痕迹，如同捕猎前的肉食动物，小心翼翼地看着，以确定下一步的动作。一切举动都不是你的天性，职业习惯令你擅长的一面在生活中表现出来。不过已经很久没我碰到这样的人了，他仅凭你的视线就抓住了你，一个回头让你无处遁形，会显轻佻的上吊的眼睛在他脸上则是的百无聊赖的表现。  
你点了点头，不再注意他，从他身旁走过。  
“等等，”他叫住你，“你是——”  
“你认识我？”你回头，看他撑着膝盖站起来，比你矮一些，在男性中算不上高。  
“好像在哪里……”他用手捏着下巴，喃喃自语，“你把雨笠摘下来。”  
“为什么？”  
“我好像见过你。”  
你没有回答，不想再浪费好不容易挤出的时间，转身就要走，谁知他跟上来要扯下你的雨笠。几个来回他没得手，你觉得他有些意思，故意一个趔趄，让他取走了雨笠。那眼神迟迟不从震惊中走出，可能看到过你的照片，这没什么意外的，你在这座城市的中拥有不会被时间抹去的名气。  
他彻底停下了，没有动作，想必是非知情人。“晓。”他说，显然是你的耳环暴露了身份。  
“是。”你说。见他握紧拳头，那双没什么特点的脸庞瞬间涌上了复杂感情，表情紧绷，这样富有攻击性的样子说明他或者他认识的人，与你工作的公司有过节，你的公司不愧是世界各国的烫手山芋。“你想做什么？”  
“你来这里……”  
“没什么事，来看看罢了。”你接话。  
“那么，就此告辞。”他退后两步，迅速跑走了，几乎是马力全开，丝毫没回头关注你的动作。你哑然失笑，这个年轻男孩有着灵活的身手，而脑子转得比他的动作还快。那时你还不知道他会将你的同事送进死亡地狱，你读后者没什么情谊，不过少一个斗嘴的人。

他爱这座城市，却因为一些原因(其中政治和思想占大多数)选择离开，放弃与曾经熟悉并且未来还将再见的人们拥有的共同身份。这意味着什么呢？意味着从此即使他再回到这里也不能再使他的心停留在任何一处，意味着他只能以游人身份走过而得不到真正的休憩，意味着为了追寻不到的未来背弃过去，意味着他放弃了属于自己的希望。他以一个背叛者的身份离开，众人皆知这座城市有一个人杀了自己的家族成员，有一个臭名昭著的犯罪者，有一个真正的应被憎恶的人，其实他的双手早已沾满血腥。又有多少人记得他出生于光明，却不得不为了迎接更多的光明走入黑暗。他不是唯一一个做出相同选择的人，就像前面说过的，很多故事他还不知道，或许不会再有活人知晓。

“你竟然回来了。”  
“被邀请，”他从怀里拿出信封，“你也刚回来？”  
“出去了一趟。”  
“你没有走在与过去的我同一条路上吧。”  
“我和你不一样！”  
“那样就好。佐助，不管你做了什么，你都是我在这个世界上最爱的人。”  
宇智波家诺大的庭院里没有一株多余的植物，他绕房屋一圈，选了一个只有一张床的房间。这附近显然也遭受了地震的冲击，不仅这幢房子，连带周围的建筑群都变了，曾经只手遮天的家族如今只剩下两条血脉，世事变迁出乎意料，又多么可笑。远处森林中缓缓升起的烟雾在夜晚也清晰可见，草丛中响起的清脆虫鸣不久将来临的是夏季的预兆，然而适合身着浴衣，在庭院里吃西瓜、玩花火的生活在他和佐助的季节中从未存在过。他想到也不过是因为他曾让一些人毫无知觉地沉浸在这种欢愉中，不复苏醒，想到这儿意外有些累，他捏了捏眉间，正要走回房间，谁知佐助穿着睡衣从转角走来，“哥哥，你就要睡了？”  
“怎么了？有事？”  
“不……”曾想亲手杀死自己，也可被称为可爱的弟弟此刻欲言又止。  
他微微一笑，接道，“我也很久没和你聊天了。”

第二次遇见他是在病院。又是一次隐瞒行踪的出行，因为工作原因他穿着白衣，刚过一个转角就看到他双手插在裤子口袋里，无所事事般走来。两人之前在雨天打了一个照面，他以医生的身份向对方点头致意，这次是被正面拦住了。  
“你又来干什么？”  
“工作。”  
“上次我是没有准备，这次我不会让你过去。”  
“这可不行，”他笑了笑，“我必须完成工作，何况你也做不到。”  
他以守为攻，几乎是戏弄似的跟着他到了荒凉的空地上。  
“医院里有你重要的人？”他问道。男孩子的心思很容易被看穿。“你叫什么？”显然不想回答。“奈良对吗？”  
那一瞬间的震惊在片刻间转成懊恼，“暴露了。”  
“你的模仿术还有待修炼。”  
“是吗。”男孩抓了抓后脑勺。他脱下白大褂，转身时脸上却被擦出一条血痕，仔细一看空中竟密密匝匝布满了钢丝线，“抱歉，虽然我的技艺还不够，但是也不能让你离开这里。”男孩露出认真的表情，“顺便告诉你，我叫奈良鹿丸。”他这才第一次正视他，随后知道他是陪师父的未亡人来医院的。

这件事，不管对谁来说，都是不可思议的。那次他成功返回医院，任务却被半途冲出的三忍之一阻止了。不过他也常常来，在佐助离开外城后也会花上几个小时到这里，和一个人下一会儿盘将棋，说些句话。他首次接触将棋，看了些经典的摆阵，又输了几次、听完讲解后稍有眉目。让对手认真起来是在几十盘后。他回去也会抽空研究过，让同住公寓的同事好生奇怪。“和你说话很轻松”，也被这样说过，二者抱有的想法是相似的，并不完全相同的原因是感受随经历成正比。对一他可以毫不犹豫地吐露话语，也可以霎时走进沉默。最令人安心的是对方的性格，无需担心招致不必要的麻烦。  
“你又做了什么和我没关系吧，”，男孩懒散地说，“你确定要这么走？”接着开启思考齿轮，快速运转。  
年龄相差可忽略不计，运筹帷幄仅表现在棋子上，云悠悠飘着，他学着男孩的样子躺在走廊上抬头仰望天空时发现天是从未见过的蓝色。

距离宴会最近的一次见面是什么时候呢？令人意外的是他竟然没法想起来，只是那些日子心情阴郁，吃了数不清的三色团子。别再来了。战争就要开始了。我不想站在和城市对立的一方。“对不起。”他的声音低不可闻。  
“好。”没有拖泥带水，他重新回到只有工作的圈子中，世界的任何地方都能够轻松抵达，坐头等舱，住最好的酒店，享受最便利的服务，过常人几倍忙碌的生活，偶尔还一个人下下将棋，只是再无人一针见血指出他的问题，也再无人一同喝茶看天打哈欠。  
好多年了，不仅两人的年龄日益增长，不仅是这样。鸷鸟之不群兮，自前世而固然。于火焰上掠过，又在沼泽中挣扎的他在大千世界难以遇到同类，又怎能再寻另一个人能让他分出过去的人？世界上没有第二个宇智波止水，也没有第二个奈良鹿丸。

光阴荏苒，一年谈天，两年谈志，三年谈心，五年过别，不过相视一笑，觥筹换盏，云梦而已。然而没有人比这两人更清楚，更明白，话语的交换，思想的碰撞，就连放下棋子的轻碰声所勾画出的两段不同的动人生活。这辈子都不会再有了，既遗憾，又美丽，只能活在回忆里。

“恭喜。”他带着淡笑说道，准备离开，然而脚步仿佛被钉住一样，难以言喻，但心脏头一次像被挖了一个洞，呼啸声直接穿过他的身体，涌上舌尖的金属味被强压下。  
“……改天来我家下将棋吧。”他拿着杯子的手一顿，“我找不到对手了，你的技艺，没退步吧。”  
他又一次哑然失笑，漆黑的眼睛眨了眨，比星星闪耀的夜空还沉默。


End file.
